


ask questions later

by YestardayLove



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Ian - Freeform, M/M, Pimp Mickey Milkovich, Stripper Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-20 11:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19991665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YestardayLove/pseuds/YestardayLove
Summary: Mickey wanted to know what Ian saw in him? What made Ian want to come up to him and spit filth at him between every break.Mickey wanted to know why the Gallagher opened his office door and closed it behind him. Mickey had way too many questions and Ian would soon answer them.





	ask questions later

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to: KyledaKitten (on Wattpad)
> 
> plot: Ian is working as a male stripper and Mick is his pimp or something.

Some peoole didn't understand their fucking luck. Like Kyle, gets 3 regulars that pay a shit ton, but would rather give the newbies private dances. Un-fucking-believable. Mickey shook his head, the thought of selling Kyle to another pimp crossed his mind too often.

Mickey, honestly, was a great pimp. Even though he wasn't what some people would call a 'pimp'.

He was more of a thug if anything. He was a thimp. Mickey bought good looking and good condition prostitutes from their pimps and made them work in his club.

It was a truly smart choice if you ask Mickey. The strippers wouldn't have to work in his club forever, he wasn't _technically_ selling his strippers bodies. A lot of it made sense to Mickey.

The only thing that didn't make sense was Ian-fucking-Gallagher. Gallagher was a well known stipper that _came_ to work for Mickey.

Mickey tried and tried to explain to Ian what he was doing, but Ian didn't care. It was a smart way to make money and he had skill. Mickey accepted his hussle with a shrug and from that day forth Ian worked for him.

However, that wasn't completely what confused the Milkovich. The Milkovich was confused as to why Ian was hitting on him everyday and why he had to balls do to so much as _grope_ him.

Mickey, was openly gay, so maybe.. the flirting wasn't what completely confused him. Mickey wanted to know WHY HIM?

Why did the hot redhead with the large bulge flirt with him??

Mickey didn't see himself as good looking. Mickey didn't see himself as approachable. He saw himself as the unattractive pimp.

Mickey wanted to know what Ian saw in him? What made Ian want to come up to him and spit filth at him between every break.

Mickey wanted to know why the Gallagher opened his office door and closed it behind him. Mickey had way too many questions and Ian would soon answer them.

"Gallagher, aren't you supposed to be going home," he asked as Ian locked the door.

"Curtis for the next 39 seconds," is Ian's only response as he plops down on Mickey's sofa.

"I guess you owe me 39 cents," Mickey signs his last bill and sighs. Turning to face Ian.

"You piss me off sometimes," Ian shrugs.

Mickey gives his signature 'what the fuck' look and Ian chuckles. As he starts to elaborate.

"All fucking day I flirt with you. I watch as you blush when I call you baby. I see your neck get red when I 'accidentally' brush up against you."

"Can you get to the part where I ignore you," Mickey starts to blush. Something about Ian's bluntness is always a turn on.

"You piss me off when you don't let me take you out. Or at _least_ fuck you. I can hear you jacking off-"

"Whoa there Gallagher," Mickey says quickly. Fearing what Ian might say next.

"I'm just saying. What the fuck is it? Do I have to get on my knees and beg? At this point, I'll do that and more."

Mickey was stunned, to say the least. What was gonna be his excuse? "The fuck you wanna take me out for," it surprises him when he says it and it surprised to Ian to hear it.

"The fuck for?? Mickey, have you seen yourself? You're gorgeous as fuck, you have a nice ass, It's clear you put on this hard-ass front and I wanna get to know you."

"So getting to know me last on the list," Mickey chuckles, trying to decide if he is actually hurt by that or not.

"No, of course not. I just listed that last cause I didn't like your tone when you said "the fuck for". You walk around with your head down unless your doing some 'boss' shit. I felt like you needed to know you're gorgeous- that's beside the point."

"You didn't like my tone? You gonna change it or something?"

"We'll see. If you let me take you out."

"Alright Gallagher. So you can quit fucking asking, we can go out."

"Let's go."

"Gallagher it's 10 pm. I thought I gave you a half day for a reason."

"This being the reason. Let's go."

**tbc...**

**Author's Note:**

> i know this was terrible, but i wanted to just get this request out there. it's way overdue and i apologize. i think i will do a part 2 because i really hate how i did this.


End file.
